


Ring My Heart

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Men Ten and Donghyuck, Blowjobs, DJ Renjun, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Fluffer RJ, Getting Back Together, I accidentally made Mark an asshole, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Johnny’s mom is a national treasure, Love Confessions, M ARK, M/M, Mark gets a redemption arc, Masturbation, Meeting the parents: roommate edition, Mentions of past date rape drugging, Minor Violence, Pornstars, Pornstars JY; TY; JH; TN; KN; MK, RJ and JH college roommates, RJ and YY besties, Riding, Smut, They were both 17, Typica Wedding Shenanigans, Weddings, attempted homewrecker MK, lots of talking about sex, mention of getting crossfaded, mentioned past attempted rape, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: He’s flooded with memories - the first time Jeno had fingered him so hard he pulled a muscle in his hand. The first time he and Jeno ever had sex, on Jeno’s bed with a condom and bottle of lube both stolen from Doyoung. It was messy, embarrassing, and so good, Renjun could never forget losing his virginity.He remembers sinking onto Jeno’s cock on the bean bag chair at three am, Doyoung’s room right next to his and his parent’s room across the hall. His legs felt like they were going to fall off the next day, but it was so worth it.He remembers the time Doyoung caught them fucking on the floor of Jeno’s room, screeching at the sight.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Past Lee Jeno/Mark Lee - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Ring My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I have a million things to be working on, and instead my brain cranked out this 12k noren fic in exactly two weeks... 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy as this was completely self indulgent. 
> 
> Title : MAGO - GFRIEND 
> 
> PS: pls don’t hate me for making Mark an asshole I love him my whole heart he was just.... a convenient character? I dunno just don’t hate me pls

Renjun hasn’t been unsure of his sexuality since he was thirteen and stumbled across a spicy Free! edit that made his dick throb harder than any woman ever had. So he’s pretty confidently gay - even labeled so by his colleagues and friends. 

“Cut!” The director shouts and Renjun sighs, chin resting on his hand as he watches the actors leave the set wiping themselves off with towels. 

“You haven’t hung around for a scene in a while, Jun.” Taeyong comments as he approaches the younger boy, Renjun nodding. 

“Thinking about joining one day?” Johnny teases from behind Taeyong, both of them only clad in loose gym shorts. 

“No thanks, I like to keep my face and privates private.” He says, both of the older men laughing. 

“We’re going out for drinks tonight, if you’d like to come.” Taeyong smiles sweetly. 

“Oh, I’d love to _come_ hyung.” He rolls his eyes, Johnny laughing again. “What time?” 

  
  


He meets them at a bar down the street from the studio after fighting the bouncer to ensure he’s of age - he’s twenty three for crying out loud! 

“Bouncer argue with you too?” Ten asks, the twenty-seven year old used to regularly arguing with bouncers - among other people - over his age. 

“Nothing I’m not used to.” Renjun shrugs, the others laughing. He loves going drinking with his - much older - coworkers because being in the porn industry has given them enough insight into the world that they don’t give a shit what they say and where. 

“Hey.” Johnny says after a few hours, properly wasted while Renjun is only a little drunk. “Maybe you just need to get dicked down, yeah? I mean you touch all of our dicks at work, maybe you just need a new dick in your life.” 

“Johnny!” Taeyong giggles, taking the cup from him. “That’s enough for you.” 

“I’m just saying!” 

“John’s not wrong.” Jaehyun says, voice raspy and slow from the alcohol. He points to Renjun and smiles. “You touch dick all day but when was the last time you _got some?”_

“Not that long!” Renjun protests, looking down. “I mean not since I started…”

“Renjun you’ve worked with us for two years!” Ten exclaims. “You haven’t had sex in two years!?” 

“I mean I’ve had sex, just not gotten fucked. I’ve gotten the occasional hand job here and there but that’s all.” He shrugs. “It doesn’t bother me.” 

He glances to the bar and makes eye contact with someone, frowning at the familiar face before turning back to his coworkers. 

Being the least drunk, he gets sent to the bar for more drinks and can’t help but feel he’s being stared at. 

“Hwang Injun?” Someone says and Renjun turns, confused by the use of his ‘korean name’ that he hasn’t used since high school. His eyebrows shoot up when he meets familiar eyes, laughing in shock. 

“Lee Jeno?”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you.” Jeno says, leaning in for a hug Renjun eagerly returns. 

“You’re the one who disappeared! I thought you ran off to Canada with Mark Lee.” 

“Yeah, he wanted me to but I couldn’t.” Jeno sighs. “I’ve been living with Doyoung since we broke up but I just got myself a place on this side of town, finally.” 

“Oh, I’ve missed Doyoung.” 

“What about me?” Jeno smiles. “Did you miss me?” 

“Here you go.” The bartender interrupts, handing Renjun a tray of drinks. 

“Oh, I gotta take these to my coworkers. Don’t move, yeah?” 

“Of course.” Jeno gives him his signature eye smile and Renjun grins, happy to know his high school sweetheart is still the same boy. 

“Who’s that you were talking to, Jun?” Taeyong asks when he brings the drinks. 

“My ex from high school. I thought he ran off to Canada with his boyfriend at the time but I guess he’s been in town the whole time.” 

“Still with the boyfriend?” Ten smirks and Renjun rolls his eyes. 

“I’m not gonna go fuck Jeno tonight, guys. I haven’t seen him since we were nineteen.”

“None of us said anything about fucking Jeno.” Johnny says and Renjun rolls his eyes. 

“You didn’t have to say it, you were all thinking it. I’ve worked with you all too long and I know you guys have some sort of hive-mentality.” 

“Comes from years of sex with each other.” Ten says and Renjun rolls his eyes. 

“I’m gonna go catch up with an old friend, okay?” 

“Be safe!” Jaehyun yells after him as he walks back towards Jeno and he sighs, shaking his head. 

“Sorry.” He apologizes and Jeno shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry.” He smiles. “Where do you work now? It can’t still be the McDonalds down the street from the highschool.” 

“No way.” Renjun laughs. “I haven’t worked there in over two years.” 

“That’s good!” Jeno claps. “You look good, Injunnie.” 

“I go by Renjun now.” The elder boy corrects. 

“You always preferred it.” Jeno nods. “What about Injeolmi? Still go by that?” 

“That was always your nickname for me.” Renjun blushes, looking down at the ground. 

“It still has the same effect.” Jeno chuckles, Renjun smiling. “Let me buy you a drink, Injeolmi.” 

“I’m with my coworkers-“ Renjun gestures to his table, cutting off when he sees them all staring at them. Johnny gives him a drunk thumbs up and Ten makes a few lewd hand gestures that make him turn back to Jeno. “On second thought, I don’t know them.” He says, making Jeno laugh. 

“Just one drink.” He promises, Renjun nodding. 

After three more drinks Jeno drags him onto the dance floor, hands on his hips and smirk on his lips. 

“Jeno.” Renjun says when the younger boy grabs his ass with one hand. 

“I’ve missed you, Injeolmi.” 

“We haven’t seen each other in four years, No-yah.” He says, nickname rolling off of his tongue as easily as his first language. Jeno relents and backs up, carefully pulling Renjun away from the group of people. “Maybe when we’re sober we can talk, yeah?” 

“I don’t work tomorrow, could you come home with me?” Jeno asks softly, Renjun raising an eyebrow. “Not like that!” He quickly corrects, the elder boy laughing. “I have water and medicine, and it’s weird to be alone after living with Mark and then Doyoung.” 

“Let me go let Taeyong-hyung know, otherwise he’ll worry Johnny-hyung to death.” Renjun chuckles, leaving Jeno at the bar to traipse back to his original table. 

“So are you getting laid tonight?” Ten asks and he rolls his eyes. 

“As a matter of fact, I am not.” He huffs. “I am going home with him, though, so you don’t need to worry hyung’s ear off.” He directs at Taeyong, the older whining. 

“I don’t worry at Johnny.” 

“You would've whined all night if he didn’t tell us where he was going.” Johnny says, pointing an accusatory finger at his fiancé. 

“I trust him with my life. Even drunk.” Renjun smiles. “But I’ll text the chat when I get there so you know I’m not dead.” 

“And in the morning.” Taeyong narrows his eyes and the youngest laughs.

“Okay, hyung. In the morning too.” He hugs them all best He can. 

“Be safe.” Jaehyun says again, in a serious tone this time. 

“Of course.” He nods before heading back to Jeno. 

  
  


Jeno’s apartment is still filled with boxes, a single bean bag chair serving as his seating in the living room. 

“I’ve only been here a few weeks.” He admits, blushing. 

“Jen, we had sex on that bean bag chair.” 

“I know.” Jeno laughs. “Every time I sit in it too long I remember how bad my back hurt after that.” He holds a cup of water out to Renjun and he takes it eagerly, taking a big sip. “Are you tired? We could watch a movie.” 

“In the chair?” He gestures and Jeno laughs harder. 

“I meant in my bedroom.” 

“Should I sleep on the floor?” 

“You know I won’t let you.” Jeno smiles as Renjun approaches him and leans against the counter next to him. “I’ve wanted to kiss you so bad all night.” He mumbles. 

“Let’s wait til we’re sober.” Renjun says, kissing Jeno’s cheek. 

“Should we sleep? I had a busy day at work today.” 

“I thought you wanted to watch a movie?” Renjun teases. 

Renjun is the one who falls asleep halfway through the movie, head on Jeno’s shoulder and hand gripping his wrist. 

He wakes up to several missed calls from Taeyong and Johnny, whining and reaching for his phone. 

“I’m not dead.” He says as greeting, groaning as his head starts to pound. 

“ _You didn’t text last night!”_ Taeyong screeches and Renjun groans again. 

“Hyung, I’m fine. I’m sorry I didn’t text, we went to sleep as soon as we got here.” 

“ _Well I’m glad you’re not dead.”_ Taeyong huffs. “ _Hungover_?” 

“Not the worst I’ve ever been. Jen and I once got so crossfaded I couldn’t feel my eyes, so this isn’t that bad.” 

“ _Couldn’t feel- nevermind. I don’t wanna know.”_ Taeyong sighs. “ _I’ll let you go, Johnny is whining about his head so I have to take care of him._ ” 

“Okay hyung. You guys have fun.” Renjun drops his phone to the floor after they hang up, nuzzling closer to Jeno on instinct. 

“Your friends are nice.” Jeno says softly, startling him.

“They’re too much.” Renjun sighs. “But I love them.” 

“That’s good.” Jeno chuckles, fingers gently rubbing Renjun’s scalp. “That night we got crossed was fun, we should do that again.” 

“Never in my _life_.” Renjun groans, Jeno laughing. He finally blinks open his eyes and looks up at him, eyesmile already gracing his features. 

“Feeling up to breakfast?” Jeno asks and Renjun’s stomach growls in answer. “There’s a place by Doyoung’s place I’d love to take you.” 

They spend the day together, catching up on the four years of each other’s lives they’ve missed out on. Renjun finds it’s so _easy,_ the way Jeno fits back into his life like he’d never left it. 

  
  
  


“How do I look?” Jaehyun asks, twirling. Renjun rolls his eyes and leans back on the couch. 

“Amazing, as always. Why?” 

“My boyfriend is picking me up tonight.” He all but squeals, Renjun huffing. 

“You’ve never been so squishy over a guy before, what’s new about him?” 

“You’ll see, Jun.” He says. Renjun came over to dye Jaehyun’s roommate Sicheng’s hair and got roped into… whatever Jaehyun is doing in the living room as the other boy showers the color out. Jaehyun gasps when the doorbell rings, standing and opening the door after taking a moment to compose himself. Renjun’s ears pick up when he hears a familiar voice, standing when he sees the man walk into the apartment. 

“Hyung?” He asks, Doyoung turning to him with a gasp. 

“Injun-ah?” He pulls Renjun into a hug, ignoring Jaehyun’s confused ‘Injun?’ behind him. “Jeno said he’d run into you the other day, but I didn’t think you’d know Jae.” 

“Yeah, Jen and I started talking again a week or so ago. I didn’t know he had still been in town.” 

“Yeah, he and Mark didn’t exactly end on… good terms so he moved in with me.” Doyoung nods, turning to Jaehyun. “Sorry. Jeno is my younger brother, Injun is a good friend of his from high school.”

“Injun?” Jaehyun asks again. 

“Is that not what you go by anymore?” Doyoung turns to him and he shakes his head. 

“Just Renjun.” He chuckles. “Of course you and Jen each had your own nicknames for me.” 

“Of course.” Doyoung laughs, hugging him again. “It was great to see you again.” 

“You too, hyung!” He says, watching him drag Jaehyun out of the house. 

“Jae left?” Sicheng asks as he comes into the room. 

“Oh it looks so good!” Renjun runs to him, running his fingers through his hair to check if he missed any spots. “I did so well. Thanks for being my dummy.” 

“No problem. I love dying my hair.” Sicheng grins. “Don’t you have a degree in cosmetology? Why are you working touching dick all day?” 

“Uh, because it’s my dream job?” Renjun huffs. “And pays way more than any hair dying job.”

“True.” Sicheng laughs. 

  
  


Renjun finds himself home earlier than planned - his roommate still at work for the next few hours - and decides he knows exactly what he’s going to do with his alone time. He locks the front door and his bedroom door before pulling a shoebox out from under his bed, pulling out his ‘realistic’ silicone dildo. 

As he sinks down onto it, he lets his mind wander. Fucking himself is the one time he truly lets his mind stray, so he’s not surprised when Jeno suddenly flies to the forefront of his brain as the dildo brushes his prostate. He’s flooded with memories - the first time Jeno had fingered him so hard he pulled a muscle in his hand. The first time he and Jeno ever had sex, on Jeno’s bed with a condom and bottle of lube both stolen from Doyoung. It was messy, embarrassing, and so good, Renjun could never forget losing his virginity. 

He remembers sinking onto Jeno’s cock on the bean bag chair at three am, Doyoung’s room right next to his and his parent’s room across the hall. His legs felt like they were going to fall off the next day, but it was so worth it. 

He remembers the time Doyoung caught them fucking on the floor of Jeno’s room, screeching at the sight. 

“ _Oh my God, Jeno you’re like ten!” He said, both teenagers laughing._

_“I’m seventeen, hyung!” Jeno had protested, dick still wedged tightly inside of Renjun._

His memories are interrupted by his phone ringing, only then realizing he’d been letting out quiet, hiccuped moans. He reaches for his phone and sits back on his dildo, staring at the contact before pulling the phone to his ear. 

“Hey Jen.” He greets, slightly breathless. 

“ _Injeolmi.”_ Jeno coos and Renjun’s dick twitches. “ _What are you doing?”_ He looks down at himself and laughs softly. 

“Nothing.” He says, hips still slowly moving. “Why?”

“ _Hyung wants to have dinner with his boyfriend tonight and I don’t wanna face it alone_.” 

“God, you want me to have dinner with you, Doyoung, and _Jaehyun?_ ” 

“ _You know him already?”_

“He’s one of my coworkers, he was with me the night we were drink-drinking.” Renjun stutters as he finally hits his prostate, something curling in his stomach at the thought of touching himself with Jeno on the phone. 

“ _You okay, Injeolmi?”_ Jeno asks, concern clear in his voice. 

“Y-yeah!” Renjun clears his throat to get rid of the way his voice pitched. 

“ _Are you sure? Should I call you back later?_ ” 

“Actually yeah, I’ll call you back in a minute.” Renjun says, Jeno hanging up making him drop his phone to the bed and fuck his fist until he cums harder than he has in weeks. “Fuck.” He huffs, cleaning up and calling Jeno back. 

“ _You okay_?” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Renjun apologizes. “Dinner tonight, right?” 

  
  


Renjun finds Doyoung’s apartment easily enough, knocking on the door and wringing his hands in front of him. Jeno opens the door with a smile, sighing at the sight of the elder. 

“I’m so glad you’re here. Hyung is having a breakdown.” Jeno drags him into the kitchen where Doyoung is sitting on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest. “Tell Injunnie what you told me.” 

“I thought you went by Renjun now?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Renjun chuckles. “They’re close enough and that’s what you guys are used to calling me. Now what happened?” 

“What if he eats my food and decides he hates me forever?” 

“Hyung, have you met his roommate yet?” 

“Sicheng? Not yet.” 

“If Jaehyun can eat Sicheng’s food and still be his best friend, I’m sure you’ll be fine. I’m also sure your cooking is twenty times better than Sicheng’s.” 

“I forgot you know him.” Doyoung sighs in relief. A knock at the door makes him wail quietly and Renjun laughs, Jeno opening the door. 

“Come on, hyung. Up. Off the floor.” Renjun helps him up. “You’ll be fine and Jae will love it.” 

  
  


“How do you two know each other?” Doyoung asks as they’re eating, Renjun and Jaehyun sharing a look. 

“We’re coworkers.” Renjun says carefully.

“Where do you guys work?” Doyoung continues, Jaehyun shooting the younger boy a pleading look. Apparently they take too long to answer because Jeno is clearing his throat and changing the subject, Jaehyun deflating in relief. 

“You didn’t tell him where we work?” Renjun hisses to Jaehyun later when Doyoung and Jeno are cleaning up, both of them having refused to let their “guests” help. 

“I was _getting there.”_ Jaehyun whines. “How do I tell my brand new boyfriend who I absolutely adore already that I suck dick for a living?” 

“Probably not like this.” They both jump and turn to face the brothers, both looking at them in shock. 

“Hyung-“ Jaehyun stops. “I know what it sounds like.” 

“I really hope you mean porn. Please mean porn.” Doyoung sighs, hands clasped in front of him. 

“Yes, actually.” Jaehyun admits, running a hand through his hair. 

“Injeolmi you do _porn_?” Jeno asks, and Renjun splutters. 

“No, _I_ don’t do porn!” Renjun says. “I’m a fluffer.” 

“Is that the actual term?” Doyoung asks and Renjun and Jaehyun both nod. 

“What does that mean?” Jeno asks. 

“I get the actors hard before they go into a scene.” Renjun explains. 

“Actors…. like Jaehyun-hyung.” Jeno says and Renjun nods. “So all of the coworkers you were with the other night…” 

“Yeah.” Renjun nods, face colored a deep red. 

“Look it’s not the best industry but it pays the bills and someone has to do it.” Jaehyun huffs. “Renjun and I both have degrees and this still pays better than a career ever would.” 

“Like a college degree?” Jeno raises his eyebrows and the other two nod. 

“We met in college. Jae-hyung is the one who got me on at the studio.” 

“I thought you didn’t want to go to college?” Jeno tilts his head. 

“I decided to go. I thought you were halfway across the world when you were across town.” 

“I did go to Canada for a while. But it was too cold and I didn’t speak enough English.” Jeno shrugs. “I didn’t know where to look for you when I came back.” 

“You guys can argue later. Can we get back to the topic?” Doyoung interrupts and Renjun huffs. “Jae were you gonna tell me?” 

“Of course I was! I was just waiting for the right time.” Jaehyun stands and walks over to Doyoung, taking his hand. “Please don’t think less of me. I’ve lost a lot of people because of my career choice.” He says quietly and Renjun tugs Jeno out of the room and down the hallway. 

“Jen-“

“I’m sorry.” Jeno interrupts. “I don’t judge you for your career choice, and I’m sorry I never reached out when I got back in town. The only person I really reached out to was Jaem and that wasn’t until I got settled with hyung, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Jen.” Renjun smiles, taking Jeno’s hands. 

“Will you come home with me again? I really missed you.” 

“Sure.” Renjun smiles, both of them poking their heads into the living room to find Doyoung and Jaehyun sharing a rather intimate kiss, Jeno clearing his throat. 

“We’re gonna go, okay?” Jeno says and Doyoung nods. 

“I respect what you do, Injun-ah.” Doyoung says and Renjun smiles. 

“Thanks, hyung. It’s every little gay boy’s dream to touch cock all day.” He laughs as Jaehyun’s ears turn red and the other two laugh. Jeno drags him out of the apartment and laces their fingers together as they walk to his car. 

The ride to his apartment is nearly silent, just the music playing lightly as they cruise. Neither of them speak until they’re inside Jeno’s apartment, Jeno offering Renjun a glass of water when the older stops in the living room. 

“You got a couch.” He comments, Jeno laughing. 

“You wanna watch a movie?” He offers, Renjun nodding. 

Renjun is half asleep when he feels Jeno’s fingers crawl up his thigh, lifting his head sleepily. 

“Jen?” He asks, clearing his throat. 

“You never answered my question, at the bar.”

“What question?” 

“Did you miss me, Injeolmi?” Jeno looks down at him and Renjun smiles. 

“I’ve never not missed you, Jen.” Is all he gets out before Jeno is sealing their lips together, hands cupping his face. Renjun crawls into his lap after tossing the blanket to the ground, moaning when Jeno hooks his fingers into his belt loops and tugs him closer. 

“Do you remember…” Jeno trails off to catch his breath, face pressed into Renjun’s neck as he nips at it. “Do you remember the time we had sex at your house?” 

“Oh my god.” Renjun laughs, hiding his face in Jeno’s neck. His cousin had walked in on him sucking Jeno’s dick and threw up on the carpet, leading the whole house to find out at once. “Talk about traumatic.” 

“For real.” Jeno chuckles, pulling Renjun into another kiss. 

“Jeno.” Renjun pulls back after a moment. “I don’t wanna have sex with you if we aren’t gonna talk about it.” 

“What do you wanna talk about?” 

“Jen, we dated for a solid two years in highschool. I’ve barely seen you since you since we were nineteen and you ran off to Canada with your boyfriend.” 

“Canada wasn’t for me because _Mark_ wasn’t for me.” Jeno sighs. “I was never as happy with Mark as I was with you. And I’ve tried sleeping around and seeing other people but no one is _you_ , Injeolmi. I never stopped thinking about you, I just didn’t know where to go to find you.”

“Well what are you gonna do now that you’ve found me?” 

“I’m never going to let you go again.” Jeno says, kissing Renjun as deep as possible. 

“How new is your couch?” 

“I bought it secondhand from the store down the street. Why?” 

“So you don’t mind if you get cum on it?”

“Not as long as it’s yours.” Jeno smirks, palming Renjun through his jeans. 

  
  


_“Already stretched?” Jeno whispers later, Renjun whining through an explanation of him playing with himself earlier in the day._

  
  
  


“Am I seeing things!?” Ten’s husband, Kun, exclaims when Renjun walks through the door and Renjun groans. 

“Oh my god.” Taeyong says, approaching them. Johnny, Ten, and Jaehyun are quick to follow, staring at the younger boy and poking his exposed hickies.

“You finally got some dick! I’m so proud of you!” Ten says. 

“Not exactly new dick, but whatever works.” Johnny grins. 

“I don’t know how I feel about you touching my dick knowing you’ve touched my boyfriend’s baby brother’s dick.”

“Hyung, I touched Jeno’s dick way before I even saw yours.” Renjun laughs, rolling his eyes. 

“By the way.” Taeyong interrupts. “It’s off topic but John and I finally made invitations.” He pulls one out of his bag. “Feel free to invite Jeno.” 

“I’m so excited!” Renjun squeals, hugging Taeyong. 

“Come on. We’re up next.” Kun says, tugging Ten away. 

“Are you happy?” Taeyong asks when he and Renjun are alone, Jaehyun and Johnny off to buy lunch for everyone. 

“I knew Jeno was the one when we were in high school. Nothing has changed, except we’re adults now. It feels like these last four years haven’t even happened, that’s how easy it was to fit back together.” 

“I’m glad you’re happy, Jun.” Taeyong smiles. “And I’m glad you’ll have a date for my wedding.” 

“Me too.” Renjun grins. 

  
  


Jeno looks over the invitation with a frown, tilting his head. 

“Two of your coworkers?” He asks, Renjun nodding. 

“They’ve been engaged for the longest, they’re _finally_ getting married.” He gushes, sighing. “Sicheng and I went together for Ten and Kun’s wedding last year, but he’s dating someone now and I was gonna have to go alone, but I want you to come with me.” 

“Of course I’ll go. They won’t mind?” 

“I’m sure they’re all dying to meet you already.” Renjun rolls his eyes, fond smile gracing his lips. He looks up when the lock on the front door turns, frowning when his roommate walks in. 

“Oh.” He stops, staring at him. 

“You okay, Yang?” Renjun asks, Yangyang nodding as he takes off his shoes. Renjun looks at Jeno when his roommate disappears down the hall and his boyfriend nods, letting him get up and follow. “Yang-“ Renjun stops when he pokes his head into the younger boy’s room, seeing him changing. “Yang what’s wrong?”

“Just had a shitty day at work and was hoping to come home and watch a movie or something with you to take my mind off of it, but it’s okay.”

“Oh, Yang, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” 

“We can all watch one together? Or I can ask him to leave, clearly you need to destress.” 

“You can’t kick your boyfriend out for me, Jun-ge. I’m just gonna go to sleep.” 

“No way.” Renjun huffs, planting his hands on his hips. “You’ll cry yourself to sleep and I won’t live with that on my conscience.” He gestures to the younger’s eyes, already full of tears. “Either come watch a movie with both of us or let me explain it to him.” 

“You don’t have to kick him out. I’ll come meet him in a second, okay?” 

“Okay.” Renjun nods, opening his arms and letting Yangyang nuzzle into him for a minute before he pulls back. 

“Do I need to go?” Jeno asks softly when he comes back out, Renjun shaking his head. 

“I knew you'd understand.” He sighs. “He’s gonna come out here and we’re gonna watch a movie together, okay?” 

“I wasn’t expecting to meet your roommate tonight, I’m nervous.” Jeno says, fidgeting. 

“It’s kinda good you met him while he’s in this mood, otherwise he’s like an annoying little brother.” Renjun giggles. 

“Sorry.” Yangyang says from the hall and they both turn to look at him. 

“Come here, Yang.” He gestures him forward and Yangyang goes, standing in front of them. 

“Liu Yangyang.” He introduces. 

“Lee Jeno.” Jeno says back, standing so they can bow to each other. Yangyang sits on Renjun’s other side, leaning his head on his shoulder as they all look through what movie to pick. 

For once, Jeno falls asleep before Renjun, leaned back into the couch with the elder’s hand in his. 

“He seems nice.” Yangyang comments when Renjun tells him he’s asleep, Renjun nodding at the switch to Mandarin. 

“Do you wanna talk about your day at work?” 

“Not really.” The younger sighs, snuggling closer to Renjun. “How was your day?” 

“Was alright. Not a boring day at my job.” 

“Of course there isn’t. You get to touch dick all day.” Yangyang rolls his eyes. 

“It was more fun back when I thought they were hot. Now I know they’re just stupid.” 

“They’re hot too.”

“Sometimes.” Renjun laughs. “But they’re all taken, and I’m happy.” 

“I’m happy you’re happy, Jun-ge.” 

“Thanks, Yang. That means a lot.” Renjun smiles. 

“You’re welcome. And I mean it. I’m really happy for you.” 

“I know you mean it. You don’t say things you don’t mean. At least not when we’re being serious.” 

“We’re being too serious. Can we watch something else? I wanna laugh.” 

“Sure thing Yang.” He ruffles the younger's hair gently. 

  
  


Renjun sees a text in the group chat a few days later about a new actor, but disregards it as his coworkers quickly move on to a different topic. So when he walks into his job on that following Thursday and sees his coworkers surrounding someone, he’s not exactly surprised. 

“Renjunnie!” Kun calls, waving him forward until he’s part of the group. “This is-“

“ _Mark?”_ Renjun’s jaw drops, the older boy grinning. 

“Hey Injun-ah. I knew it’d be you when they mentioned your name.” 

“You know each other?” 

“We went to high school together.” Mark answers. 

“Why are you here? I thought you were in Canada.” 

“I was, but it got too cold and I missed my old friends. I just got in a few weeks ago.” 

“Let’s get to work, boys!” The director calls and they all disperse, Renjun crossing his arms with an angry frown. 

“What’s wrong?” Kun asks him in Mandarin, making him huff. 

“He’s my boyfriend’s ex.” He says and Kun ‘ah’s in understanding. 

“That must suck, Jun. I’m sorry.” 

“I’ll live with it. We all used to be friends. He just better not go anywhere near Jeno.” 

  
  


“You’ll never guess who’s back in town.” Jeno greets that night when Renjun enters his apartment.

“Mark.” 

“Oh. I guess you _can_ guess.” 

“He’s an actor now.” Renjun sighs, rolling his eyes. “Did he message you? He better back up because I’m not losing you to him again.” 

“Calm down, baby. I’m not going anywhere.” Jeno placates, kissing Renjun gently and leading him to the couch. He pulls out his phone and shows him the conversation from that afternoon. 

  
  


_M ark_

_Hey Jen! I’m back in town, and to stay this time._

  
  


_Oh, you’re back in Korea?_

  
  


_M ark_

_Yeah, it was hard to transition back to Canada so I came home haha._

_Would you like to meet up sometime?_

  
  
  


_Mark, I don’t think that’s a good idea_

  
  


_M ark_

_Why not? For old times sake?_

  
  
  


_We’re adults, Mark. And I’m seeing someone._

  
  


The messages end there, Renjun raising an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know how he’d react knowing we’re back together, and I didn’t want to tell him without talking to you.” 

“That’s fine. I’m just angry he even implied anything.” He huffs, Jeno cupping his face. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you for Mark.” 

“Again.” 

“Yeah. Again.” Jeno sighs. “I’m sorry I ever did. I never should’ve left you, my forever, for him.” 

“Your forever?” Renjun asks quietly, sniffling softly. 

“My for- are you crying?” 

“A little.” Remain laughs, pressing his face into Jeno’s neck when he hugs him. “Jen you’ve always been the one for me. I let you go in high school, but you know the saying. If you love something, set it free-“

“If it comes back, it’s yours.” Jeno finishes, cupping Renjun’s face again.

“I’ve loved you since we were sixteen, Jen. Please never leave me again.”

“Of course not, Injeolmi. Now that I’ve got you back, I’m never letting you go. I love you too.” He kisses the elder boy gently, tasting his tears in the kiss. 

  
  


Preparations for Taeyong and Johnny’s wedding drain all of them, but mostly the grooms and Renjun feels so bad for Taeyong. After finding out Jeno and Renjun are together when Jeno picked the older up from work one day - Jeno received an incredulous _‘you’re back with injun-ah?’_ text immediately following their departure - Mark decided to cling to Johnny’s side, taking on the role of younger brother as Johnny can speak English to him with ease. 

“I haven’t been jealous in years, Jun-ah.” Taeyong whines, letting Renjun hug him. “Why am I letting some twenty-something year old get in the way of my relationship? John and I have been fine for the last six years, why is it suddenly happening just as we’re about to get married?” 

“I don’t think Mark is trying to be a homewrecker.” Renjun says softly. “He left Jeno alone after he found out we’re together.” 

“Well…” Jeno trails off from Renjun’s dining room, the Chinese boy looking up at him. “Not exactly.” 

“What do you mean?

“He still texts me all the time. I just ignore most of them.” 

“Let me see.” Renjun says and Jeno hands over his phone, letting the elder unlock it. 

_M ark_

_Hey, Jen! It would be really great to see you, we used to be such close friends :(_

  
  


_M ark_

_I know it’s weird because we dated, but I promise it’ll be fine. We can still be friends, right?_

  
  


_M ark_

_Jeno-yah, I can see you’re reading my messages, why won’t you respond?_

  
  


_M ark_

_Injun-ah still talks to me, why won’t you?_

  
  


_You work with him, Mark._

_M ark_

_Ah, so you are getting my messages. Can we talk? Please?_

  
  


_About what?_

  
  


_M ark_

_I wanna be friends again, Jeno. Please._

  
  


_I’ve been through a lot of shit because of you, Mark. I still consider you a good guy, but I can’t forgive you for some things yet. Please back off. I’m in love with Injun, he’s who I want to spend my life with._

  
  


_M ark_

_You wanted to spend it with me._

  
  


_For about a month. I’m done talking. Please._

  
  


The messages stop and Renjun looks up at Jeno again. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“I’ll explain later.” Jeno sighs, looking at Taeyong. 

“I can leave-“ 

“No, it’s okay, hyung.” Renjun shakes his head. “I’ll worry about it in a minute. Have you talked to hyung about Mark?” 

“He tells me all the time he’s like a cute little brother but I can tell that’s not what he’s aiming for.” 

“Alright look.” Jeno sighs. “I know Mark the best out of all of us. He’s a little misguided and easily distracted, but I don’t think he really means to break up your relationship. I genuinely believe he wants to be my friend again, I just can’t accept that right now.” Jeno sits on Taeyong’s other side. “Mark can be the most genuine, nicest guy ever, but he doesn’t like when things don’t go his way. And finding out Renjun and I are back together probably upset him a good deal. I don’t know why he aimed for your fiancé, but I advise you to talk to him about Mark. He’s the only one who’s gonna get him to back off.” 

“I don’t want Johnny to think I don’t trust him.” 

“It’s not him you’re distrustful of. It’s Mark. He’ll get that. And if he doesn’t, I’ll smack some sense into him.” Renjun huffs. “You’re getting married in a few months and you need to know nothing is getting in the way of that. I’ve known you for two years now, and I’ve seen you guys get over fight after fight. You’ll figure this out. And I’m here for you.”

“I know. Thank you.” Taeyong sighs, sniffling. “I’m sorry to bother you guys-“ 

“It’s okay, hyung.” Renjun cuts him off. “I just told you I’m here for you. Jen and I can go with you to talk to him if you want?” 

“No, I’ll be okay. I can talk to my fiancé on my own.” Taeyong chuckles. “Thank you.” 

“Do you wanna stay for dinner? It’s almost done.” Jeno says. 

“No, it’s okay. Thank you so much, both of you.” Taeyong smiles, hugging both of their shoulders. “It was great to meet you, Jeno.” He says before he leaves, Renjun telling him to keep him updated. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Jeno says quietly after a few minutes, Renjun taking his hand. “I had a rough time in Canada with him.”

“Jen, let me protect you. If he’s toxic to you I’m not going to let him near you again.” 

“It wasn’t anything he did, exactly.” Jeno sighs. “We went to a bar after we’d been there for a few months. I barely spoke enough English to get around town but he ran off to talk to an old friend and left me alone at the bar. Some guy tried to f-feel me up and got mad when I stuttered out that I didn’t speak much English. Then he dru-drugged me and nearly got me out the door before this girl and the b-bouncer stepped in. She’s the one I flew back with a few weeks after that incident. I’ve talked about her, Yeeun?” Jeno sniffles and wipes his eyes. Renjun stays silent, staring off to the side as he processes what Jeno just said. 

“Mark let you get date rape drugged?” 

“It’s not that he l-let me, he just didn’t stay to translate and I kinda expected him to put himself between me and anyone else? It was kinda just the tipping point, I had already been planning to l-leave.” 

“Jeno-“

“Injeolmi, can you be mad later? Please?” Jeno’s voice breaks and Renjun finally looks at him, letting out a sigh. 

“I’m so sorry, baby.” He says, hugging Jeno. The younger boy cries into his chest, arms tight around his waist. Renjun lets the rage simmer in his chest, focusing on comforting Jeno. 

  
  


Taeyong is nowhere to be found the next time Renjun works, Kun and Ten giving him sympathetic looks. 

“We’ve texted him, he’s alright.” Ten says softly. 

“No, I need to talk to Johnny-hyung.” Renjun huffs. He finds him talking to Mark in the break room, the elder eating while Mark watches. 

“Hey, Junnie. If you’re wondering where Taeyong is too, he stayed home today.” Johnny greets. 

“Out.” Renjun says to Mark, the elder frowning. 

“What?”

“I need to talk to Johnny. Alone.” He huffs and Mark rolls his eyes before leaving, slamming the door behind him. “Did hyung talk to you about him.” He asks immediately, Johnny frowning. 

“He seems to think Mark is trying to steal me away from him or something.” Johnny rolls his eyes with a smile. “Isn’t that crazy? After six years he doesn’t even trust me with a coworker?” 

“Hyung Mark is Jeno’s ex.” Renjun says. “And he only started clinging to you after finding out Jeno was back with me. Mark needs to realize you’re about to get married and he needs to back off.” 

“He’s just acting like a little brother-“

“You may see it that way but he doesn’t. I’ve known Mark a lot longer than you have, hyung.” 

“You’re biased. He’s your boyfriend’s ex.” 

“Mark was my friend first!” Renjun nearly yells. “The only person who knows Mark better than I do is Jeno. Taeyong hyung was crying on my couch the other night he’s so stressed over this, And let me guess, you brushed it over with ‘he’s just being a brother’ didn’t you?” Renjun puts his hands on his hips. “I’ve watched you guys get over fight after fight. Don’t let some kid get in the way now. You’re so close to forever with him, hyung. Don’t make him worry now.” 

“Crying? He was crying?” Johnny sits up straight. 

“Yes, hyung. It’s not you he doesn’t trust. I promise. All of us trust you with our lives. But you need to talk to him and set the record straight. And you need to tell Mark to back off a little. You’re months away from your wedding, I won’t let either of you call it off now.” 

“Fuck. I’m gonna go talk to him now. Fuck.” He hugs Renjun before running out of the room, Renjun following and meeting the others in the main room. 

“What happened?” Jaehyun asks and Renjun shakes his head. 

“You look angry.” Kun says softly.

“Oh I am.” Renjun huffs, turning to Mark. “You’d leave him alone if you know what’s good for you.” 

“Who? Johnny?” Mark frowns. 

“Jeno.” Renjun says before stalking off towards the set Ten is on. 

“Are you threatening me?” Renjun ignores Mark and approaches Ten instead, the older boy frowning at him over the shoulder of the director he’s talking to. “Are you threatening me, Injun-ah?” Mark grabs his shoulder and makes him turn around, the younger gasping softly. 

“Whoa what’s going on here?” Ten interrupts, shoving himself between Renjun and Mark. 

“He’s threatening me! The others heard him!” Mark says. 

“I told him to stay away from Jeno.” Renjun bites back. “I heard the story.” 

“What story?” Mark rolls his eyes. Ten pushes Renjun back a little but Mark follows, trying to get closer to them. He grabs Ten’s shoulder and is immediately pulled back by an arm across his chest. 

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ put your hands on my husband.” Kun growls so lowly Renjun barely hears him, fear flashing across Mark’s face for only a split second. 

“The story of you leaving Jeno, who doesn’t speak English, alone at a bar to get drugged and nearly raped!” Renjun spits, chest heaving behind Ten. Mark’s expression changes to one almost mirroring regret, making Renjun’s rage bubble over. “And then you have the _audacity_ to come back and ask him to be your friend again! He’s healing! I let him go to be with you because I thought, being his friend, you’d treat him nicer but I guess I was wrong!” 

“I love him!” Mark says before Renjun can say anything else. There’s tears in his eyes and he sags against Kun. “I love him with my whole being and regret letting him get hurt. That was _my_ fault and _I_ have to live with it.”

“Maybe you should go home and cool off.” Jaehyun says quietly to Mark after a moment of silence, the younger nodding and letting himself be escorted by Jaehyun. 

“Injun-ah.” Mark turns around to say. “I never meant to let him get hurt. You have to believe me.” 

“Come on”. Jaehyun pats his shoulder and leads him out. 

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Kun asks and Ten shakes his head, shaking him off to hug Renjun. 

“Kun-ge.” Renjun reaches for him and he joins the hug, murmuring reassurances in Mandarin in his ear.

“Well I think we should call it a day.” The director says and Kun thanks him, helping Renjun outside. They drive him home, Ten sitting in the back with him. 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright? Should we come up?” Kun asks. 

“Yang is off today, he should be home.”

“I haven’t seen him in forever.” Ten huffs, Kun chuckling. 

“Then I guess you guys can come up and see him? I’m just gonna call Jeno as soon as I get up there.” 

“It’s alright. He’s my brother, I’ll see him eventually.” Ten smiles. “Let us know if you need anything.” 

“Of course, hyung, thank you.” Renjun kisses both of their cheeks before going upstairs to his apartment, barely greeting Yangyang before disappearing into his room. 

Jeno answers on the second ring, Renjun sighing in relief. 

“ _Hey baby. Off work so soon?”_

“Yeah.” Renjun sighs. 

“ _How was it?”_

“The shittiest day in the two years I’ve been there.” He rolls his eyes. He tells Jeno what happened, starting with Taeyong and ending with Mark, throat closing up as he talks about it. Jeno stays silent for a minute, letting Renjun cry. 

“ _Baby, thank you, but you didn’t have to go against him like that. I want you to stay safe too.”_

“Jeno, I would give you the world if I could.”

“ _You are my world.”_ Jeno says and Renjun blushes, laying down in his bed. “ _Don’t take this the wrong way, but…”_

“What?”

“ _He really told you he loved me?”_

“Yeah. He said he regrets letting you get hurt but that’s something he has to live with. Why?” 

“ _He never said it while we were together. I mean I wasn’t in love with him so I never said it, but he never made me believe it either. But he’s always been a little emotionally constipated, always doing things the wrong way.”_

“Yeah.” Renjun nods, remembering the time Mark had tried to tell him he had feelings for Jeno but leading with ‘I want to fuck your boyfriend.’ 

“ _I love you, Injeolmi.”_ Jeno interrupts his thoughts _. “And no way in hell am I leaving you for him again. I haven’t been this happy since high school. I knew you were the one for me back then, and I never should have left you.”_

“I’m not worried about you leaving me. I’m worried about him getting physical with either of us. He really scared me today.” 

_“I won’t let him hurt you. And it sounds like your coworkers won’t either.”_ Jeno promises. “ _I gotta go babe, my break is over.”_

“Oh. Okay.” Renjun sniffles. 

_“I’ll come over when I’m off? It’s only a few more hours.”_

“Okay. Yeah. Please?” 

“ _Of course, Injeolmi. I’ll text you.”_

“Okay.” Renjun agrees before they hang up, staring at his blank screen. He doesn’t look up when his door opens, closing his eyes when he feels the bed dip next to him. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Yangyang asks quietly, Renjun shaking his head. 

“Can you lay with me? I don’t wanna be alone.” 

“Okay.” Yangyang agrees, crawling over Renjun to lay behind him. Renjun falls asleep with the comforting weight of his best friend and roommate resting on his back. 

He wakes up to his phone ringing, answering it with a sleepy groan. 

“ _Thank you_ .” The person says and Renjun gives a confused ‘huh?’ noise that scarily mimicks Jeno’s. “ _For talking to Johnny.”_

“Oh, Taeyong-hyung.” Renjun says, voice rough as he wipes the drool from his mouth. “What did he say?”

“ _He told me what you said and that he never thought of it like that. He didn’t realize Mark might’ve had a different outlook on their relationship than he did.”_

“You guys are on the same page then?” 

“ _Yeah, finally.”_ He chuckles. “ _I heard we missed out on some drama.”_

“Yeah.” Renjun sighs. 

“ _Are you okay?”_

“I’ll be fine.” 

“ _Do you wanna talk about it?”_

“Not really. Maybe later, but I’m done reliving it today.” 

“ _Alright, Jun-ah. Stay safe.”_

“Of course, hyung. You too.” Taeyong hangs up after they exchange goodbyes, Renjun finally taking notice of Yangyang’s absence and the piece of paper stuck to his lamp when he turns it on. 

_Went to grab us dinner from the diner down the street, you deserve it. I’ll grab something for Jeno too, since he’s coming over when he’s off. I love you, jun-ge._

  * _xiao yang_



Renjun frowns as he reads it, getting up when there’s a knock on the door. He nearly bursts into tears when he sees Jeno, looking freshly showered and also shivering. 

“Come in!” Renjun ushers him in, accepting the hug he’s immediately pulled into. 

“Hey. Yangyang called me to see what I wanted from the diner down the street?” Jeno questions. “I tried to tell him no but he insisted.” 

“Called you?” Renjun frowns, turning when the front door opens. 

“Oh good, you’re up.” Yangyang says cheerily, only seeing Jeno when he shuts the door. “Oh! And you’re here! Even better.” He sets the food on their coffee table and grins. “You guys pick a movie, I’m gonna go put pajamas on.” He says before disappearing down the hall. 

“Is he acting strange or is this normal for him?” Jeno asks and Renjun sighs. 

“It’s pretty normal for him to act strange.” He shrugs. “I’m more confused about him calling you, but he knows the password to my phone, so he must’ve gotten your number from there.” 

“Alright.” Jeno laughs, dragging Renjun to the couch and handing him the controller. Renjun cycles through movies he’s watched with Jeno, movies he’s watched with Yangyang, and movies he’s watched with Jaehyun before he sighs and hands the controller over. 

“I’ve seen all of these.” He complains, Jeno laughing as he takes the controller. 

“You watch too many movies.” Yangyang huffs. 

“I had fun with my roommate in college.” Renjun rolls his eyes. “Unlike you.” 

“It’s not my fault he hated me.” The younger boy whines, hugging Renjun’s waist. Jeno laughs despite not knowing the story, holding Renjun’s hand on his other side. 

They eat and watch Yangyang’s chosen movie in relative silence, Renjun relaxing between two of his - arguably - favorite people. The movie is good and they all talk about the ending for about twenty minutes before Yangyang declares he’s going to bed, leaving the other two alone. 

“You alright?” Jeno asks softly after a moment, Renjun nodding. 

“Yeah. Just still thinking about work. But at least Johnny-hyung finally figured his shit out.” He sighs, rubbing his face. 

“Have you spoken to either of them since?” 

“Taeyong-hyung called earlier, it’s actually what woke me up before you came.” Renjun relays what the elder said to him and Jeno nods. 

“Good. I’m glad.” They sit in silence for another few minutes before Jeno leans over into his space, making him giggle. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Trying to get you to kiss me.” Jeno mumbles, looking down at Renjun’s mouth. 

“Kiss me yourself, coward.” Renjun taunts, Jeno laughing as he tackles him off of the couch. They wrestle for a second before Jeno ends up on top as the stronger of the two. He straddles Renjun’s hips and plants his hands on either side of his head, leaning down to barely brush their lips together. The action pulls a whine from the elder’s throat, pushing up to seal their lips together. Jeno pins his shoulders to the ground and deepens the kiss, teasing the seam of Renjun’s lips with his tongue. The elder opens for him with a heavy pant, hands tangling in his hair. 

“What if I fucked you right here? Huh?” Jeno breathes in Renjun’s ear and he whines, shaking his head. “Yangyang could walk in any time and see you, his calm and composed _Jun-ge,_ writhing and _begging_ for my cock. Hmm?” 

“Jen-“ Renjun pants. “Let’s go to my room. I don't want Yangyang to see me like that. Only you.” 

“Only me.” Jeno grins, leaning in for another bruising kiss. He stands and hoists Renjun into his arms when he pulls back, carrying the elder boy to his bedroom and laying him on the bed after kicking the door shut. They’re kissing again immediately, Renjun rolling them over to straddle Jeno’s hips. 

“Wanna suck you off.” He pants, helping Jeno sit up against the headboard after sliding his pants and boxers down. Jeno gently runs his fingers through his hair as he takes him into his mouth, hissing as he takes him all the way down. 

“I want you to ride me, baby. Think you can do that?” Jeno says quietly and Renjun whines, nodding around his cock. “Come here.” He waves him up and Renjun crawls back into his lap, kissing him deeply as he lubes up his fingers and immediately slips two inside of his hole. “Stay still while I stretch you.” Jeno whispers, Renjun whimpering but listening. He kisses the younger boy to ease his need, fingers tangled in his hair again as he breaks the kiss to moan loudly. “You get any louder and Yangyang just might get to see you like this.” Jeno chuckles, taking to sucking hickies into the side of Renjun’s neck as the smaller boy writhes in his lap. He pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock with fresh lube, gripping Renjun’s hip with his clean hand. “Sit on my cock, baby.” He says, Renjun whining at the filthy words. 

“Don’t say that.” He whimpers, doing as he’s told anyway. He kisses Jeno again once he’s fully seated, the younger boy finally showing how affected he is by panting into his mouth. 

“God I wanna fuck you so bad all the time.” Jeno groans, gripping his hips. “Just want you to sit on my cock all day like a pretty little cocksleeve.” 

“ _Yes_.” Renjun cries, face pressed into Jeno’s shoulder. There’s something different about it, about the way Jeno is holding him, about the way the younger boy’s cock feels like it’s rubbing in all the right places to make him go crazy. “Wanna sit on your cock, want you to fuck me, wanna make you feel good.”

“You always make me feel good, baby.” Jeno grunts as Renjun finally loses strength in his legs from riding him with vigor, supporting his back and neck as he carefully leans him backwards to lay against the mattress. He sits up himself and slips back in, one hand still under Renjun’s neck and the other supporting his own weight at his side. 

“Jeno.” Renjun whispers, brushing Jeno’s hair back gently as he stares up at him. The younger kisses him gently, the kiss intensely intimate as they lay locked together without a movement besides their lips. “Baby fuck me. Please.” Renjun whines. 

“Anything for you, my love.” Jeno smiles, pulling back and slamming his hips into Renjun’s. The smaller boy lets out moans with every thrust, punched out of him with the force Jeno puts into them. 

“I’m gonna cum, Jen, I’m so close.” Renjun finally warns, Jeno doubling his efforts. 

“Me too, baby. I’m so close, gonna cum.” He pants into the elder’s neck, both of them moaning louder as they get closer. All it takes is Jeno wrapping a hand around his weeping cock for Renjun to cum with a whine so loud it practically shakes the walls, Jeno following shortly after with only two more thrusts. He works them both through their orgasms, slowing to a stop when Renjun starts to smack his shoulder, writhing from over sensitivity. 

“Oh God.” Renjun finally says, wiping drool from his own mouth. “God Jen, you made me drool.” 

“Fuck that’s hot.” Jeno groans, kissing him. “Next time I’ll make you drool all over my cock.” 

“Fuck, don’t say that right now. My dick is on fire.” He takes a few deep breaths. “Let’s go take a shower.” 

“Okay baby.” Jeno smiles, pulling out with an obscene _squelch_ that makes Renjun gag. They get semi decent - just enough to walk across the hall to the bathroom - sharing kisses every now and then. 

“I think you bruised my ass.” Renjun huffs once they’re in the shower, Jeno laughing. 

“You liked it though.” He teases, grabbing a handful of the elder’s ass. 

“I did.” Renjun smiles, cupping Jeno’s face. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby.” Jeno smiles back, leaning in for a kiss. 

It’s almost (read: _completely)_ worth the paragraph he gets from Yangyang when they get out of the shower, the text followed with gagging and vomiting emojis that make them both laugh loudly. 

  
  
  


Taeyong and Johnny start their time off a week before the wedding so Renjun isn’t surprised when he walks on set and neither of them are there. He is surprised, however, when he’s approached by Mark. 

“Can we talk?” He asks quietly, Renjun glancing at Ten before nodding. Ten and Kun both nod to him - silently communicating - before he’s walking away, ducking into the break room with Mark. 

“Mark-“

“Injun-ah, I want to apologize.” Mark sighs. “For getting physical with you before, and for being an asshole in general. I came back to Korea because I couldn’t stand to be away from Jeno anymore, even if I had to settle for just being friends again. I’m absolutely in love with him, but I fucked up bad. Returning to Canada fucked with me, and I wasn’t me anymore. I realized the friends I had here - you guys - were the only real friends I was going to have. I haven’t talked to Jaem much since I came back since he and Jeno were always so close.” Mark takes a deep breath. “When I found out you and Jeno were back together I knew my chances of ever getting back with him were slim to nothing. His heart has always belonged to you. Even when we were together. So I was jealous. And _God_ , it was so bad of me to go after Johnny-hyung when he’s about to get married but I was angry, I-“

“I want to let you talk, but you don’t get to be angry.” Renjun interrupts.

“I know that now.” Mark is quick to add. “I promise I know that now. That’s just how I felt then.” He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. He takes another deep breath before continuing. “And I know nothing I say can make up for how badly I let Jeno get hurt, even that I let him get hurt at all. He was already unhappy with me and I made it worse by being selfish. I was crushed when he left but I understand why he did and I wasn’t going to chase after him, but being home had changed me and I didn’t like that. I liked being here, being friends with you guys. I belong here.” 

“Mark.” Renjun sighs, taking his hand. “I can’t - and won’t - speak for Jeno, but I know what it’s like to be around the wrong people in the wrong place. Jeno is, and always has been, the love of my life and I’ll die before I let him go again.” He raises his eyebrows to emphasize his seriousness. “But if he wants to be your friend again, I won’t stop him. I’d love to go back to being your friend too, but we both have to accept that things have changed.”

“I know.” Mark nods, sitting down. Renjun follows and sits next to him, smiling. 

“And I’d love it if we could get along at work, too. And I think you owe someone else an apology.” He pats the elder boy’s shoulder. 

“Who- oh. Ten-hyung.” His face falls even more and he looks at the ground. 

“I’ll go with you, Ten will be nicer if I tell him you apologized to me too.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Mark nods, standing and letting Renjun lead him from the room. 

Ten takes it well enough, Kun narrowing his eyes and issuing a warning that if he _“ever gets bold like that again,”_ he’ll be _“counting his hours.”_

Taeyong is thrilled to find Mark has figured his shit out, telling him so over text and even adding him to their work group chat. 

  
  
  


Renjun laughs softly to himself as Taeyong paces, Ten reassuring him quietly. Doyoung is sitting next to him - he and Taeyong had gotten close much faster than any of them expected - letting Ten take his turn consoling their friend. 

“Hyung!” Mark says as he enters the room, Taeyong sighing and falling into his arms. 

“Markie!” He cries, the younger boy flinching. 

“Thank God.” Ten sighs, slipping out of the room. Taeyong whines at Mark the way he already has the other three, Mark looking at him with a small ‘help?’ 

“Nope, it’s your turn.” Renjun laughs, patting his shoulder as he makes his way from the room as well. 

“Is he freaking out?” Jeno asks when Renjun seeks him out and hugs him.

“Oh yeah. Big time.” He laughs. “Johnny?” 

“Jae-hyung says he’s nearly in tears but doesn’t want to ruin his makeup.” 

“Sounds about right.” Renjun nods. “I should go see him. There’s only a little bit of time left before everyone needs to be in their seats.” The wedding is small - Renjun doesn’t think there’s even fifty people at the venue - but it’s exactly what the grooms want, small and intimate with family and friends. 

Renjun hugs Taeyong one last time before taking his seat between Mark and Jeno in the front. Ten is Johnny’s best man, Taeyong’s little brother serving as his own. 

“Injun-ah.” Mark whispers. “Who is that?” 

“Who? Donghyuck?” Renjun frowns, watching Donghyuck hug Taeyong and kiss his cheek. “He’s Taeyong‘s little brother, he’s our age.” 

“He’s beautiful.” Mark mumbles, leaning back in his seat. He doesn’t take his eyes off of the boy and Renjun smiles, leaning in to whisper in Jeno’s ear before turning back to the ceremony. Johnny’s mother flew in from Chicago and is the one presenting their rings, grinning brightly at them. 

“My Taeyong who was already another son to me.” She says and Taeyong giggles nervously, tears already streaming down his face. She hugs him before ducking away to her seat, letting them get on with it. 

When they kiss, Renjun can see them both crying and laughing at the same time, simply holding each other in the end. They hug tightly before turning to their small crowd and screaming, making Renjun laugh as they all yell back. 

The grooms duck away to wipe away smeared makeup while everyone cleans up a little on their way to the next area of the small pavilion they’re at for the wedding. Renjun is in charge of the music , everyone dancing around for a few while they wait for the grooms so everyone can eat. 

“Okay!” Ten says once they’re all seated and calm, waiting for Renjun to give him a thumbs up that his mic is on. “I have to say, this is way less nerve wracking on this end.” He starts and everyone laughs. Most everyone at the wedding had attended Ten and Kun’s wedding also, so they get it. “Unlike Johnny here, I won’t say anything too embarrassing.” He winks. “What I want to say is, Johnny and I have known each other for a long time. We both came to this country as foreigners, went to high school together, then college, and now we even work together. I’ve Always thought Johnny is the kindest guy on earth, but now I know I’m wrong because his husband has twice his heart.” Ten smiles at Taeyong. “I’ve known Taeyong quite a while too. When they first met he was all Johnny would talk about. Much like myself with my husband.” He tips his glass to Kun, who blushes. “But when I met Taeyong, I knew he was the one for Johnny. As his best friend, I knew what he needed and he needed this man. Taeyong is the only man I would’ve accepted for Johnny to marry, and I’m flattered to be here tonight as Johnny’s best man.” He hugs the taller boy. “I love you, John. Take good care of him.” 

“Always.” Johnny says, loud enough for the mic to pick up and to make Taeyong blush. Everyone cheers, clapping loudly as Renjun mutes the mic, waiting. Sure enough, Donghyuck is taking a drink before he reaches his hand out for it. Renjun gives him a thumbs up and he grins. 

“I’ve never done this before, please bear with me.” He says and Renjun glances at the table next to him in time to see Mark perk up and turn his whole chair to face the front. He had turned his head for Ten, but Renjun supposes this is different. He shares a look with Jeno, the younger boy nodding to Mark with a chuckle. Even Yangyang can sense the change in his attitude from Jeno’s side, frowning slightly. “I, uh, I was here last year for Ten and Kun-hyungs wedding, but I didn’t have to make a speech.” He takes a drink of water. “When Taeyong-hyung asked me to be his best man, I was shocked. He has so many great friends, no way did I think he’d want his lame baby brother to be his best man. But I said yes without hesitation, anything for him.” He grins at Taeyong. “Johnny-hyung is amazing. He’s not only been Taeyong’s boyfriend, then fiancé, and now husband, but he’s been his best friend as well. When you marry someone, you have to have that level of friendship as well as romance to keep it up. I’m so glad hyung has found that, and is able to find comfort in the man he loves. I remember when they first got together and Johnny was all he would talk about, so excited to be turning this new page in his life with his new boyfriend. I’m so happy you guys have flipped to the last page and started your journey together tonight.” He grins at them and Taeyong hugs him. “Ten-hyung already said this, but take care of him.” Donghyuck directs at Johnny, both grooms laughing. 

“Always.” Johnny repeats, Renjun moving to mute the mic when Ten grabs it back. 

“We’ll eat cake when we’re done eating and then it’s party time!” Everyone else cheers and Renjun shuts the mic off when Ten sets it down, sliding out of the booth to sit next to Jeno again. 

“He’s absolutely enamored.” Jeno says and Renjun laughs as Mark turns with a pout. The two of them had made up okay - there’s still tense moments and Renjun would die before he left them alone together, but it’s alright for now. 

“He’s pretty. And seems to really love Taeyong-hyung.” 

“Taeyong is all I have.” Mark jumps when Donghyuck suddenly approaches their table. “And I know I’m gorgeous.” He smirks before turning to Renjun. “I’m still good to sing, right?” he asks and Renjun nods. 

“Yeah, just give me a heads up whenever. During cake, right?” 

“Yeah.” Donghyuck nods. He starts to walk away before backtracking and looking Mark up and down. “Come find me after cake.” He says before stalking off, Mark staring after him with his mouth wide open. Renjun, Jeno, and Yangyang burst into laughter, watching Mark hide his face in embarrassment. 

“Donghyuck is sweet.” Renjun says. “He can be insufferable but he loves with all of him. You’ll like him.” 

“I already do.” Mark sighs, making Renjun laugh softly. 

Taeyong shoves Johnny’s cake into his face when they feed each other, everyone laughing as he kisses it off. Donghyuck looks at Renjun and he nods, getting up and sliding back into his booth. He makes eye contact with Taeyong as he adjusts Donghyuck’s mic, the elder boy shooting him a confused look. He gets the music ready and Donghyuck picks up the mic when he gets the thumbs up from Renjun. 

“Taeyong-hyung.” He says, stepping back to where everyone can see him clearly. “You’ve always been there for me no matter what, and today I’m here to show you how much I appreciate your guidance.” He nods to Renjun and he smiles as the beginning notes of Donghyuck’s favorite ballad, Coming Home, starts. It’s technically a love song, but Renjun can see how the lyrics relate to a big brother. Not that he has one. 

Taeyong and Donghyuck are both in tears by the time the song ends, Johnny’s face pressed into the top of his husband‘s head as he hugs him from the side. Taeyong runs to hug Donghyuck as soon as it’s over, everyone clapping as the brothers hug and cry together. 

“Alright, as soon as everyone is done with cake, we will move the tables to the edges of the room and then, courtesy of our DJ Renjun, the party will begin.” Ten announces, having stolen the mic from Donghyuck. Renjun starts at being called out, waving when everyone looks at him. There’s few people here he doesn’t know, mostly Taeyong’s extended family, so it’s not too awkward and everyone looks away quickly to go back to eating. 

Jeno stays next to him at the booth most of the time, only leaving to grab the elder drinks or to bother Doyoung and Jaehyun. All of Renjun’s friends were immediately infatuated by his boyfriend, which made him extremely happy. The dance Johnny does with his mother is as heart wrenching as Taeyong’s, and the tears flow even more when the mothers swap sons. He plays another ballad afterwards for the grooms to dance to before everyone else joins. 

“May I have this dance?” Jeno asks, holding his hand out to Renjun. 

“I’m working.” 

“I got it.” Yangyang says, shooing him away. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I literally went to music school for like a whole three years. That’s where we met, remember?” 

“Alright.” Renjun nods, sliding out of the booth and letting Jeno lead him onto the dance floor. Taeyong pats his shoulder as they pass, grin on his face as they all dance together. He sees Donghyuck drag Mark onto the floor as well, dancing next to his brother. 

“This is nice.” Jeno comments and Renjun nods. He makes eye contact with Sicheng across the dance floor, his date’s blonde hair flowing with every gust of wind. He waves to the elder boy before turning back to his boyfriend, smiling. 

“I love you.” He says, moving his hands to cup the younger’s face. Jeno gives him an eye smile and leans in to kiss him gently. 

“I love you too.” Jeno says when they pull back, letting Renjun go when the song ends. Donghyuck and Johnny dance together next and Taeyong with Ten, Renjun returning to his spot at the sound booth. 

“I barely remember the controls, holy shit.” Yangyang says, Renjun laughing. “Go have fun, we’ll pick up the pace in a little.” 

“Nah. After this song we’ll pick it up. I’ll let you talk, tho.” He holds the mic out to the younger boy and he grins, taking it. 

“Hey.” Taeyong says later, approaching the booth. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

“I’m happy to be here.” Renjun grins. 

“Have you seen Hyuck?”

“Last of him I saw, he dragged Mark into the dressing room. They’ve both been drinking, so.” 

“Mark? Our coworker? Mark Lee?” He tilts his head and Renjun laughs. 

“They’ve been flirting all night. It was like love at first sight.” 

“God _you_ trust Mark Lee with my little brother?” 

“Yong-hyung.” Renjun sighs, taking his hand. “I do. I think Donghyuck will do a lot for Mark, as much as I think Jeno and I have done a lot for him by accepting his apologies. He’s already way better now that he was when he first moved back. He’s growing, and he hasn’t been able to take his eyes off of Donghyuck all night.” 

“Renjun-“

“Plus Donghyuck is grown. If he wants to sleep with Mark at your wedding let him. We’re all probably getting laid tonight, not just you.” He says to tease and Taeyong huffs. 

“Just because he’s grown doesn’t mean we can let him get hurt.” 

“Getting hurt is part of being grown. You can’t baby him forever. Doyoung let Jeno go live in Canada with him, imagine how he feels. He watched Mark and Donghyuck run off too. We were talking about it together.” Renjun huffs. “Let him be an adult. You’re Mark’s friend too, if he hurts him just beat him up. Jeno and I will join in, don’t worry. And I think Kun still wants to strangle him a little so he’ll be in.” Taeyong laughs at that, sighing. 

“What’re you talking about?” Johnny asks as he approaches them, hugging Taeyong’s shoulders. 

“Donghyuck and Mark fucking in the bathroom.” Renjun says, laughing when Taeyong whines. 

“Mark _has_ been staring at him all night.” Johnny nods. “And Donghyuck even asked you who he was when he got here, I could tell he was interested.” 

“I know. He’s just my baby.” Taeyong says softly, Johnny kissing his cheek. 

“Donghyuck will be fine. I think Mark has finally figured his shit out.” 

“I agree. And I’ve known him the longest.” 

“Why are we all crowded around the sound booth?” Ten and Kun ask as they approach them, Jaehyun hot on their heels. It suddenly feels like a work reunion, Renjun laughing at the absurdity. 

“Is this about Mark and Donghyuck?” Jaehyun asks and Taeyong whines more. 

“Let’s go enjoy our wedding. I’ll let you worry your little heart out later.” Johnny says, dragging Taeyong away with the others following until Renjun is left alone at the booth again. 

“Go have fun.” Yangyang says suddenly, making Renjun jump. “They’re your friends, and you have a date. Go have fun. I’ll work the board.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Jun-ge. Jeno-hyung is already waiting for you.” He points to where Jeno is, off to the side watching him with a smile. Renjun sighs and nods, letting Yangyang take over as he walks over to his boyfriend. They both join his coworkers in dancing, Johnny and Taeyong beaming so brightly Renjun knows they won’t get off this high for a while. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Renjun asks Jeno later, everyone taking a break from dancing. The younger had been staring at Johnny and Taeyong with a contemplative look, off in his own world until Renjun interrupted it.

“How much I’d like to marry you.” Jeno finally answers after taking a moment to look at Renjun. The elder chokes, hiding his face as Jeno laughs softly and hugs him. 

“You can’t just say stuff like that.” Renjun whines.

“You asked. I just told the truth.” 

“You really wanna marry me?” 

“Someday.” Jeno nods. “Would you want to marry me?” 

“Jeno I’ve wanted to marry you since we were teens.” Renjun laughs, kissing him again. 

  
  
  


_“So when are you and Jeno getting married?” Ten teases later, earning a smack to the shoulder as Jeno laughs loudly from Renjun’s side._

  
  


**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s that on that, I guess 
> 
> I don’t have anything to say for myself, so I guess I’ll be going. Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> find me on twt @/younseasons


End file.
